


Surprise Guest

by macmillanluv



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmillanluv/pseuds/macmillanluv
Summary: It starts with a kiss, innocently enough, though far from innocent and far from enough. Logan comes home to find Rory with an ex-boyfriend. He seizes the opportunity.100% smut.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore & Logan Huntzberger & Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano, Rory Gilmore/Logan Huntzberger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Surprise Guest

**Author's Note:**

> This is just straight up porn. I've written smut before, but nothing quite this explicit. This is also my first time publishing anything for the Gilmore Girls fandom, and I decided to start with this piece, which features the word cock 19 times.

It starts with a kiss, innocently enough, though far from innocent and far from enough.

Jess makes the first move, of course, but only because Rory wants him to. There's the thing with Logan and his imminent departure, and the thing with his father and his whole shtick about her not being cut out to be a reporter, and the thing with her mom though that's mostly over, and… There's everything. Her world, seemingly falling apart as of late, just isn't what it used to be.

And then there's Jess, and he's not a part of her world. He's simply Jess.

She doesn't pull away; she's not even sure it's possible. Jess' lips draw her in like magnets, his tongue finding its way into her mouth and dancing with her own. He runs his hands down to her waist, pulling her in even closer.

The apartment door slams shut. They immediately pull apart, short of breath and faces flushed.

"Logan!" Rory shrieks as Logan appears in the doorway. Smoothing down her hair, she knows this looks bad. The bedroom, the ex-boyfriend, the almost empty bottle of wine with two glasses sitting on the dresser...

“I didn't realize we had company over," Logan says with a charming grin. "If I'd known, I would've rushed right home."

Rory looks from Jess to Logan, the former looking like it's a good time to pick up his old hobby of getting into fights again and the latter letting his best condescending rich frat boy self out to play.

"So, what's going on here?" Logan asks, walking over. He wraps his arms around Rory from behind, giving her cheek a quick kiss.

"Nothing, man. Nothing at all," Jess says.

"Jess was just showing me something." 

Logan brushes back her long hair and begins kissing her neck, softly, his lips barely grazing her soft skin. He moves up, making her shiver at the touch, and softly nibbles on her earlobe, tickling her ear with a warm breath.

Jess watches the display in front of him, his eye nearly twitching. Rory can see his right hand balling up into a fist, knuckles turning white.

"Logan…" Rory tries to squirm away, but Logan holds on even tighter.

"What? I haven't seen you all day," he says, nipping softly at her neck with his teeth. He looks up at Jess. "I'm sure Jess doesn't mind."

"Hey, don't stop on my account."

"Good man," Logan says.

Logan's fingers slowly caress her prickling skin under the hem of her sweater. "What was he showing you?"

"Huh?"

"You said he was showing you something. What was it?"

Through two layers of pants, his and hers, she can feel Logan's hard cock pressing up against her ass, catching her off guard and sending her mind racing as he continues lazily trailing his fingers around her stomach, each stroke feeling like ice on her scorching skin. Trembling with anticipation, Rory hopes Jess doesn't notice anything, but he's watching the two of them very keenly. Logan inches his fingers down, playing at the waistband of her skirt, subtly grinding his cock against her. Rory's breath catches in her throat.

Logan's always had an exhibitionist side and over time he's gotten Rory into it. They've had sex in semi-public places and the idea of possibly getting caught has always been a thrill, and there was that one time when he fingered her under the table at a restaurant, but this, this private show of foreplay for an audience of one is definitely a new development. Rory knows her nipples are hard and she knows Jess can see them poking through the thin material of her sweater. She didn't bother wearing a bra today; the plan was just to lounge around the apartment.

He's looking. He's not even pretending to look away.

He’s looking. Not weirdly, not like he’s put off. No, the look on his face is pure sin. Her cheeks feel flush, but not out of embarrassment. She's throbbing down below, just aching to be touched. He can sense it, she's sure of it. In an attempt to look coy, she glances down, catching sight of the bulge in Jess' pants.

Her brain simply ceases to function.

"We could just show him, Rory," Jess says. He steps closer.

"What?" she asks, her breath coming in short bursts. Jess is close enough to touch, and Rory feels the heat radiating from his body.

"Oh, I love demonstrations," Logan says, breathing heavily into her ear.

"I'm sure you do."

Jess takes another step forward, slipping his hand into Rory's hair and pulling her in close. He closes the gap between them, his lips meeting hers in a wanting haste. It’s rough, it’s raw. It’s nothing like their PG-13 kiss earlier, no, this kiss is definitely for mature audiences only. He devours her lips with his.

And she fucking lets him. Her boyfriend is behind her, rubbing his erection against her ass while watching her ex-boyfriend assault her mouth.

And then, Logan's fingers slip under her skirt, under her silk panties, finding her slit with ease. He breathes a silent groan against her neck as he slips a finger inside her pussy; her wetness crying out for his touch. Sliding in and out, in and out with ease; he slowly draws his hand back up, rubbing soft circles around her clit. Rory trembles, swirling her hips against him in matching rhythm.

If it hadn't before, all thought goes out the window. This is a thing that's happening now.

Jess dominates her mouth, exploring it with his tongue as he keeps drawing her lips to his, over and over, each kiss more passionate than the last. He slides his hands up her sweater and runs his thumbs over her hard nipples, slowly and softly at first, but when she leans into him, biting back a moan, he rubs them harder to make her moan out loud.

Logan pulls down her skirt along with her panties. She gasps when he guides her to spread her legs further apart, pushing in two fingers and then three. She's asking for it, arching back and shaking with pleasure, so he thrusts harder. 

Tossing her sweater to the side, Jess begins trailing kisses down the side of her neck, nipping lightly with his teeth, breathing heavily against her heated skin. He licks his lips before caressing her nipple with a soft peck, playing at it with quick flicks of the tongue, each one making her spasm. Then he slides his hand down into her dripping core, slowly moving his fingers up and down her clit. She jerks forward, and he holds her steady, quickening the pace.

Logan pushes up against her from the back, Jess from the front. She's not even sure she'd be standing right now if they weren't holding her up. Logan hits the spot just right and he keeps hitting it and hitting it, and she's so close, and Jess… Oh, God, Jess. 

"Don't stop," she begs, and they don't.

Her whole body jerks forward as the orgasm rips through her. She wraps her arms around Jess, holding herself up against his shoulders as she tries to catch her breath, but Logan pulls her away from Jess and holds her close, one hand grasping one of her breasts firmly and the other one shoved between her legs. She can still feel his cock through his trousers, and she's not sure if she's throbbing from what just happened or in anticipation of what might happen next.

She opens her eyes to see Jess has taken off his t-shirt and is currently unbuckling his belt. His jeans come off and he's not wearing any underwear.

And he's hard. And it's big, at least by Rory's standards. The aching returns. He can see her staring, and he winks, doing that little half-smile thing with his lips. Rory swallows the dry feeling in her mouth, her breath coming in short, shallow gasps.

Logan picks her up and carries her to the bed, laying her down so she's propped up against the padded headboard. She looks up at him with her big blue eyes, her cheeks flushed with a satisfied glow, and he can't help but grin.

He places soft kisses down the length of her body, holding his hand right over her entrance, careful to not slip inside. Each touch of his lips sends jolts through her and she grinds up against him, rolling her hips, begging to be touched where it aches. Logan stops just short of her slit and laughs as her grinding comes to an abrupt stop. She opens her eyes and looks down at him to see the most arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

It only turns her on more.

Wetting his lips, he parts her open with his fingers, dipping down to give her clit a soft, suckling kiss. Rory notices Jess watching, his dark eyes burning with lust, and locks eyes with him as she lets out a loud cry of pleasure. Logan spreads her legs forcefully, then grabs her wrist and brings her hand down between her legs. Wrapping his fingers around hers, he guides her to start touching herself before letting go.

Rory does as he wants, still looking straight at Jess as she slips two fingers inside herself. Logan looks at Jess looking at Rory, a devilish smile spreading across his lips. He gets up at the foot of the bed and pulls Jess close.

The sight of Logan fully clothed in trousers and his business appropriate button-up, and Jess in all his naked glory is an absolute turn-on, and Rory knows Logan's enjoying this. He's the boss and Jess is here simply because Logan allows it.

With gentle pressure, she rubs circles around her clit, her breath hitching as she hits just the right spot. She bites her lower lip and watches as both men track her every movement, Logan looking pleased that she's doing what she's told and Jess looking like he really needs to get in on the action.

Grabbing a handful of dark hair and another handful of shoulder muscle, Logan pulls Jess in for a forceful kiss. Jess loses his balance for a moment, but quickly recovers, grabbing Logan's waist and pulling his body flush against his own.

Their kiss is almost a fight, both of them wanting to outdo one another. Logan pulls on Jess' hair harder; Jess moves his hands down to Logan's ass, pulling him closer.

Rory's so shocked she forgets what she was doing.

When they pull apart, Logan moves behind Jess, caressing his shoulders, and pushes him down onto the bed, right between Rory's legs. Jess grabs them, pulling her further down. Logan slowly unbuttons his shirt, watching intently as Jess kisses Rory on the lips, running his hands down her flushed skin, softly pinching her nipple and earning a soft whimper in return. She leans into his touch, arching her back to get closer to his body, quivering from the way he breathes into her ear. He tugs on her hair, softly, and whispers, “You’re beautiful.”

His hands find their way down and soon, his mouth follows, slowly caressing every curve on the way down. Logan grins as Jess buries his head between Rory's legs, and she throws her head back.

Jess starts off slow, lazily flicking his tongue around her heat, as if to test it. She shakes at the touch, moaning and grinding her hips towards him, begging him to keep going. He trails his fingertips up her body, barely touching anything, soft strokes against her burning skin. His tongue dances around her clit, teasing her, before finally giving in and allowing it his full attention. She trembles and he adjusts to a faster rhythm, a stronger pressure, finding just the right angle to make her quiver so hard he needs to hold her legs in place. 

At the foot of the bed Logan slides down his pants and strokes himself while watching Rory grab the sheets, gasping for air. She looks up, panting harder, faster, meeting his animalistic stare before landing her gaze on his hard cock. It's big, in fact it's the very cock that set Rory's standard, and beyond that it's really fucking talented. His fingers run up and down the length of it, making Rory imagine just how amazing it would feel slammed inside her.

Jess' tongue keeps working its magic. She's on the edge, ready to fall over, when he suddenly sucks on her clit, his tongue circling around it. She grabs his shoulders, steadying herself, as her orgasm shatters the time and space continuum. Sinking down onto the bed, Rory can hardly breathe.

Still stroking himself and looking immensely pleased, Logan walks over to the side. He grabs Jess' hair, yanking his head back. Then he smiles and winks. “Get up.”

Jess climbs up, admiring Rory's slender body, still trembling; the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Every breath she draws, every beat of her heart... He did that, he thinks to himself. He's proud, no, not proud. He's honored.

Rory can’t even catch her breath before Logan pulls her closer to the edge by her legs and flips her over, slipping a few fingers in her just for good measure, just in and out a few times to make sure she's still good to go. The thought of Logan fucking her right now is almost more than she can bare; the satisfied laugh he lets out only adding fuel to the fire.

With Rory on all fours, he pulls her hair, bending himself over to grab her breasts. She can feel his cock grinding against her ass, the pressure in her cunt growing with each passing second. She wants it. She needs it.

And he knows it.

He tugs her hair even harder every time she pushes back against him, punishing her for her impatience. Finally, Logan enters her dripping, throbbing cunt, forcefully pulling on her hair to make sure she sees Jess is watching every move they make, stroking his cock with a firm grip. When she moans, loudly, Jess bucks his hips towards them.

Logan slaps her ass, and she gasps.

"Why don't you show our guest a good time?" Logan asks, slowly sinking into her. She can't see it, but she knows he's watching his cock going in and out, her pussy wrapping around its entirety. He likes that; her tiny body taking on all of him.

Rory reaches for Jess' cock and he quickly adjusts his position. "Oh, god, fuck…" he mutters under his breath. 

Stroking gently by hand at first, she looks up at him, his mouth open and breathing heavily, while Logan picks up the pace, making her moan. She holds the eye contact and slicks her tongue with saliva, licking the head of Jess’ cock like a tootsie pop before taking it into her mouth. Slowly, she wraps her lips around all of him, feeling him tremble as she moves down the length. He groans, grabbing her hair.

Logan sets the pace, holding onto her shoulders as he pounds into her from behind, each thrust making her even more intoxicated. Jess’ cock stifles the sounds coming from her mouth, which seems to send him to a frenzy. He holds her head, adjusting himself to Logan's rhythm, rolling his hips in sync to make sure Rory doesn't choke. Logan slips a finger down to her clit, rubbing it just so, just long enough to make her cry out for more when he pulls it back.

From Jess' expression it's clear Logan's giving him another arrogant look, but he slows down a little, allowing Rory and Jess more control. Jess holds on to her hair, slowly fucking her mouth and looking down as if to ask permission. When she lets out an approving moan, he quickens the pace.

Logan thrusts slowly, hitting the spot, his fingers digging into her hips; his cock slicked wet, covered in Rory. He grunts, pounding with more force.

Jess loses his rhythm, pulsing inside Rory’s mouth, and she looks up to see the agony and the pleasure written all over his face. He fills her mouth and pulls out, slumping down to lay on the bed next to them.

"Swallow it, Rory. You wouldn't want to be rude to our guest," Logan says, still slamming into her.

She does what she's told and swallows the cum. Logan bends over and whispers into her ear, "You're a good little hostess, aren't you?"

She nods.

Logan pulls out, flipping Rory over again. He holds her up, and she wraps his legs around his back when he enters her again, groaning at the feeling of his hard cock once again meeting her warm cunt.

Jess comes up behind Rory, standing on his knees, and she leans against him for support, wrapping her arms around his neck. Logan keeps thrusting while Jess moves his mouth down the side of Rory's neck, suckling on her skin and leaving little red marks in his wake. He caresses her breasts and slides one hand to her clit, much to Rory's surprise.

Logan looks at Rory, flushed and out of breath, and at Jess, moaning into Rory's ear, and he keeps thrusting, digging his nails into her thighs. Rory throws back her head, shaking with every flick of Jess’ fingers, moaning with every shove of Logan’s cock. He knows she’s close again.

Logan pulls out, leaving Rory begging for more. She cries out in desperation.

"Lean back," he says.

Jess' arms wrap around Rory and he leans back, pulling her down on top of him, his fingers still firmly rubbing away.

"Turn around," Logan commands.

Jess rolls them around on the bed, lifting her ass up. Softly, he caresses her spine with his lips, still circling her clit with expert fingers. Rory’s head falls down on the bed, her knees nearly buckling, but Jess holds her up.

He looks over his shoulder at Logan, who nods with a satisfied, cocky smile. Then, he pushes into her with ease, muttering an assortment of swear words as his cock goes deeper and deeper. Rory grinds against him, begging for release, begging to be destroyed. She looks over her shoulder to see Logan smirking, slowly making his way around the bed, throbbing cock in hand, still glistening from her arousal. Jess goes in and out, in and out, and the heat between Rory's legs is about to explode again.

Logan kneels in front of her, grabs her hair and guides her swollen lips to his cock. She sucks the head before taking it all in with ease. Jess buries himself inside her, pounding and pounding, his fingers almost losing their place between her lips, but managing to hold on. She looks up, on the verge of breaking, and sees Logan staring straight at Jess, as he keeps shoving his cock down her throat and Jess keeps pounding into her pussy. Logan looks down and winks.

And she comes again, her muscles clenching around Jess, and she nearly collapses, but they hold her in place. The ripples of pleasure wash over her and she’s left panting heavily. Logan smirks and begins fucking her mouth even harder. She can feel Jess pulsing inside of her, and he loses all rhythm, pounding into her harder, faster, stronger, holding onto her hips so hard he's bound to leave marks. With a loud groan, he comes inside her. He pulls out and rolls over to the side.

Logan fucks her mouth, hard, fast; Rory can sense him getting close and she looks up at him, because that's what he likes, but he suddenly pulls out of her mouth. He climbs further onto the bed, positioning himself behind Rory, pushes her face down onto the silk sheets and rams his cock in deep while she’s still dripping with what’s left of Jess.

She moans into the sheets, and he holds on to her ass, slapping it hard. She moans harder. 

He pulls her ass back a little, pushing her down to lay flat and lays himself on top of her. He pins her wrists above her head, holding them down firmly with just one hand, and keeps thrusting, keeping a steady pace as he pounds into her, pushing her against the mattress harder and harder, determined to fuck her into it. She tries to wrangle out of his grasp but he maintains his grip. He buries his head in her neck, laughing at her weak attempt.

"Going somewhere?" he asks.

She shakes her head and lets out a moan, when he teases her, slowly pulling in and out.

"Logan," she breathes out.

He picks up the pace again, quickly losing his rhythm, pounding faster and faster. She fights against the wrist restraints again, but he pushes her down harder.

"Say it again."

"Logan!" she cries out.

"Oh, fuck, Rory…"

He holds her down, hard, while his whole body convulses against her, his one hand still gripping her wrists, his other finding its way to pull her hair. Clenching her pelvic muscles, she sends him off the edge for good, and he comes inside.

He throws himself completely on top of her, panting heavily. He eases up on the restraints, letting her wrists go and gently stroking her hair, brushing it away from her face and giving her a soft kiss, which she eagerly reciprocates.

He pulls out and rolls over.

Rory looks at the two exhausted men by her side. On her left, Jess is sporting yet another hard-on from watching the show she and Logan put on, and on her right, Logan's still dripping with cum, his muscles glistening with sweat.

She's not exactly sure what the proper procedure is after a threesome, after all, she's never read anything on the subject. For a moment she considers calling Lorelai, but then again, why would she know and would that kind of sharing be kind of overkill, even for them?

She decides to order a pizza, some Chinese food and maybe, no, not maybe, definitely tacos.

Yeah, tacos are sounding excellent right now.


End file.
